ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
My Little Ben 10: Friendship is Ultimate
'''My Little Ben 10: Friendship is Ultimate '''is an upcoming series created by Ancy which features Ben and his team getting transported to the MLP realm. Plot On a sunny day in Belwood, an immense portal opens up in the sky. Ben's team goes out to investigate, but is sucked into it in the process. The trio is turned into ponies and warped into Ponyville, Equestria. The team, plus the main 6 from MLP, now need to find out what the mysterious force was and defeat it. In the mean time, silly adventures. Characters Main Characters *Watch Wielder - Ben K. Tennyson, turned pony. An earth pony, who wields the Ultimatrix. *GWEN'S DEAD. *Steel Stallion - Kevin E. Levin, turned pony. 1/2 Earth pony, 1/2 Osmosian. *Twilight Sparkle - A unicorn, who is very experienced with magic. *Rainbow Dash - A pegasus, who loves going fast and challenges. *Pinkie Pie - An earth pony, who loves parties. *Fluttershy - A pegasus, who's good with animals and very shy. *Applejack - An earth pony, who's a hard working apple farmer. *Rarity - A unicorn, who loves fashion and has her own boutique. *Spike - A baby dragon, who's the assistant of Twilight Sparkle and who likes to eat gems. Supporting Characters *Old Spice - Max Tennyson, turned pony. And old one, but full of energy and wisdom. *Absorb Mane - Eunice, turned pony. The human form of the Unitrix. *Scootaloo - Pegasus filly. Part of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. *Sweetie Belle - Unicorn filly. Part of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Rarity's little sister. *Apple Bloom - Earth filly. Part of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Applejack's little sister. *Roblox - Earth filly. Part of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Watch Wielder's biggest fan. Wants to be a hero, like Watch Wielder, and therefore claims himself "Watch Wielder's apprentice". Villains *Discord - Will return. *Trixie - Will return. *Mutant Maker - Animo, turned pony. *Squiddy Evil - Vilgax, turned pony. *Possibly others. Aliens *Swampfire *Humungousaur *NRG *ChamAlien *Fasttrack *Four Arms *Ripjaws *Echo Echo *You get the idea. Additional Aliens *Possibly new ones? I dunno lol. Episodes Friendship is Ultimate, part 1 Ben and team inspect a large portal in da sky but get sucked in. Friendship is Ultimate, part 2 Twilight and friends inspect a large portal in da sky but three ponies blast out of it. Revenge of the Swarm of the Century The nanochips return, now fused with the parasprites. Private Practice Steel Stallion practices applebucking with Applejack. The Way The Clock Ticks Ben tries to return to Bellwood using Clockwork, but messes up the timeline. Mare Do Well Returns Mare Do Well returns, but this time none of the main 6 is faking being her. Who is it? Ben Vs. Wild Watch Wielder gets trapped in the Everfree Forest. Trixie's Trippy Tricks Trixie returns, and wants the Ultimatrix for her magic tricks. Last Train to Canterlot The main cast goes to Canterlot per train, but get ambushed by Nanosprites. Bellwood Revisited Bellwood is mysteriously transported into Equestria in the form of a flying island, but is populated by zombies! Cutie Mark Crusaders Alien Heroes! The Cutie Mark Crusaders win a day with Watch Wielder through a radio talk show, but as Wielder spends the day fighting wildlife in the Everfree Forest, they try to imitate Wielder's aliens. The Dash And The Furious Rainbow Dash meets her match when Watch Wielder saves the day with Fasttrack, and must prove herself the fastest of Ponyville. Trivia *This'll probably be hated, but who cares. Category:AncientMinisterz Category:Series Category:Fusions Category:Unfinished Episodes